Apostando el corazón
by Azulitahp
Summary: Una apuesta que Harry no puede evitar jugar. Ginny enamorada está dispuesta a todo, sin importar que también esté poniendo en juego su propio corazón ¿Quién va a ganar?
1. Chapter 1

Esto no es más que un arrebato de locura, lo sé, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Espero que esta historia les guste, fue escrita con mucho cariño como siempre. Las ideas están bombardeando mi cabeza, pero las ganas de escribir me están faltando, esa es la verdad.

Esta idea la acepté en un desafío del foro **Chocolate y Menta,** no es la misma situación, pero la base está (Como estoy subiendo a las apuradas en un arrebato de locura no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que impuso el desafío, pero lo buscaré :D )

Gracias a Susy que fue la primera en leer "Apostando el corazón" en su formato de papel, a Brenda por ser una diplomada en la locura y animar la mía.

¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes llegaron aquí!

* * *

**Apostando el corazón**

- ¿Qué? - Inquirió divertido y sorprendido.

- Debe ser ella - Continuó el otro hombre con vehemencia.

- Claro que no - Sonrió Harry mirando a su interlocutor con una ceja alzada - Tantas mujeres y tú, idiota diplomado, apuestas por ella.

- ¿Miedo Potter? - Harry frunció el ceño y bebió de la botella de su cerveza.

-No, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? No seas cobarde hombre, siempre te animas con las apuestas y además esa chica está para...

- No seas más idiota de lo normal Malfoy - Lo cortó Harry comenzando a impacientarse. El rubio soltó una estridente carcajada y dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en la chica que no quieres "Un encuentro cercano"?

- Me estás pidiendo que enamore a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, a la única hija de las personas que me abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su vida - Decía malhumorado - Ella no - Sentenció.

- ¡Que sensible! - Se rió Draco - ¿Seguro que son esas las razones? - Ironizó - Creo que, en realidad, estás muerto de miedo por perder una apuesta. Esa chica es hermosa, los pretendientes deben hacer fila afuera de su casa, quizás no tendrías chances. No serías capaz de enamorar a esa pelirroja en un mes - Harry bufó.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo - Ahora el turno de reír era de Harry.

- Estarías perdiendo el tiempo amigo, no necesito apostar para demostrar que esa chica ha estado enamorada de mí toda su vida.

- Si estás tan seguro ¿Por qué no apuestas?

- La familia de esa chica es gente muy querida para mí.

- ¿Por qué se tienen que enterar?

- Eres un hijo de puta.

- Nunca lo he negado, y ganas de echarle un polvo a esa pollita no me faltan ¿Has visto su trasero? - Preguntó lascivo y Harry negó sonriendo.

- Es una mujer bonita.

- ¿Bonita? - Preguntó incrédulo - En serio, a veces me hago la misma pregunta tres o dos veces por semana - Harry bebiendo de su cerveza y arqueó una ceja - ¿Eres gay o idiota? ¡No, ya sé! Entraste a idiotas anónimos y no me dijiste- Harry se atoró con la cerveza.

- Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

- Lo importante es que entiendes el punto - Harry asintió sonriendo.

- He visto el culo de Ginny muchas veces y sus piernas... es una mujer hermosa.

- Y sexy como el infierno. Tienes razón, no apostaré por ella e iré directamente a hablar con esa mujer...

- Ginny es inteligente, ya sabe de tus mañas y no te hará caso

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- ¿Por algo tan insignificante?

- ¿Esa pelirroja te parece insignificante? ¿Qué le puede ofrecer la secretaria del ministro de magia al Elegido Harry Potter?

- Lo que me parece insignificante es apostar...

- Lo hacemos todo el tiempo - Le recordó el rubio.

- Cuando realmente vale la pena y esa mocosa no es un desafío - Draco sonrió.

- ¿Sería muy simple la apuesta?

- Y sin sentido.

- ¿300 galeones?

- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con esa chiquilla?

- ¿La sigues viendo como una niña?

- Es la hermana menor de mi amigo. Ni siquiera la registro cuando estamos en la misma sala.

- ¿500 galeones?

- No.

- ¡Vamos! El mes pasado te gané la apuesta, Romilda se acostó conmigo...

- Follamos en los servicios del ministerio la misma mañana que acordamos la apuesta.

- ¡La muy perra me mintió! - Harry rió.

- Dejé pasar la apuesta porque no había dinero involucrado.

- ¿Por qué la chica Weasley no?

- Ya te lo dije...

- La enamoras y de paso le metes mano - Resolvió Draco - Y créeme que no sería un puto sacrificio.

- No lo haré

- ¿Qué te importa que se enamore? Casi todas lo hacen y jamás te ha importado, ¿Sientes algo por ella?

- ¡Que no! Maldición Malfoy, me importa una mierda esa mujer, pero tengo un respeto por los padres y por Ron.

- Estás convertido en un puto maricón, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? - Se carcajeó - Si es verdad que esa mujer está enamorada de ti es muy simple la ecuación, unas cuantas palabras al oído y te la llevas a la cama. Vas a disfrutar como un condenado, pero te acobardas, te aterra que todos sepan que te tiraste a la nena de Arthur Weasley, eres tan débil ¡Toda una nenaza! - Harry terminó de beberse la cerveza y con un golpe seco la dejó sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.

- Estás perdido Malfoy, a fin de mes quiero dos mil galeones en mi cuenta en Gringotts...

-Sólo debes...

- Descuida, todo el mundo se va a enterar que esa mujer está enamorada de mi y vamos a follar como enfermos un mes... puedes apostar que jamás se va a olvidar de mí.

* * *

_¿Quieren segundo capítulo? _

_Espero que sí! _

_Pronto tendrán noticias de Comenzar de nuevo _

_Besos y abrazos_

_Natu _


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por la buena recepción de esta historia, son geniales de verdad! Me hacen feliz. **

**Recordar que la idea pertenece a un desafío del foro CyM, y que esta olvidadiza "escritora" aún no recuerda el nombre de la persona, soy un desastre lo sé. Tarea para la siguiente actualización. **

**Gracias a todos quienes leen, Cabra loca te adoro!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

Estaba completamente segura de que al fin podría entregar el dichoso informe, hace una semana que debería estar en el escritorio de su jefe, pero faltaba la planilla del departamento de Aurores. Sonriendo pensó que dentro de la mañana enviarían la planilla faltante y podría respirar aliviada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que había a un costado de su oficina a modo de cocina, preparó un aromático café y sacó una rosquilla, y si el muy cretino de su jefe se daba cuenta del "robo" que su secretaria hacía era capaz de descontarlo de su sueldo "_Cerdo egoísta"_ solía replicar Ginny mentalmente. Caminaba distraída pensando en los innumerables epítetos que solía mencionar cuando su jefe ocupaba parte de su mente...

- Creí que no había nadie - Dijo alguien, Ginny dio un respingo y a punto estuvo de quemarse cuando vio a la persona con poco criterio para asustarla de esa manera... y enrojeció tanto que para la otra persona fue muy evidente.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamó Ginny y él sonrió. La pelirroja dejó el café sobre el escritorio y con una servilleta se secó las manos, debía hacer algo para que el ligero temblor de sus manos no fuese tan notorio. Miró directamente los ojos de su interlocutor y fue imposible evitar el aleteo de las jodidas y traicioneras mariposas en su estómago. Por desgracia el insecticida se había acabado. Era mejor dejar de mirarlo, se aclaró la garganta y botó la servilleta - ¿Necesitas algo?

- En realidad me dijeron que necesitabas un formulario, está firmado y timbrado - Explicó él señalando los papeles que tenía en la mano derecha, Ginny volvió a enrojecer.

- ¡Claro! Que tonta soy...

- ¡Oh no! no lo eres - La corrigió él sonriendo, intentando buscar la manera de acercarse a ella.

- Gracias - Musitó - Pensé que vendría Draco Malfoy - Harry la miró dubitativo.

- Veo que ya conoces la nueva adquisición de los aurores - Replicó él con un dejo de enfado en la voz.

- ¿Nueva adquisición? - Sonrió - Hace más de cuatro años que Malfoy trabaja en el ministerio y si no recuerdo mal hace dos meses pertenece al cuerpo de Aurores - Explicó Ginny divertida.

- Bien deducido - Asintió él mirando a Ginny.

- Claro que no, cómo secretaria del ministro debo estar pendiente de todo en este sitio...

- Y... ¿Conoces hace mucho tiempo a Malfoy?

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio de parte del cabecilla de los aurores? - El joven sonrió.

- Lo siento, no te quise incomodar - Ginny sonrió - Simplemente no sabía que se conocían - "_Le voy a moler el orto a patadas al muy cabrón"_ pensó Harry.

- Entonces, ¿Me puedes entregar el documento que tan amablemente me has traído, por favor? - Él le entregó las hojas y ella caminó hasta su escritorio. Harry miró el bonito culo de la pelirroja con descaro.

- Que trasero - Murmuró lascivo.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Ginny arqueando las cejas.

- Que aquí te espero - Sonrió Harry.

Él no desperdició el tiempo y la evaluó, nunca se había fijado en ella, excepto cuando el magistral trasero de la mujer se interponía en su camino. Era un verdadero lujo mirarlo. Tenía unas curvas dignas de enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Sus atributos delanteros eran perfectos, y él pudo obtener una vista más amplia cuando ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio para anotar algo en una agenda. El escote y el nacer de sus pechos definitivamente eran perfectos. Alzó un poco más la vista y sonrió, ella mordía la punta del lápiz mientras observaba detenidamente los papeles que él mismo le había entregado. Era una mujer preciosa, sus labios finos un poco fruncidos, las pecas que adornaban el pálido rostro, sus ojos expectantes y aquel brillo travieso. Y si añadía el cabello de fuego que se movía en su espalda o los mechones que se escapaban del moño que sostenían la mitad de éste... era una mujer delicadamente hermosa y él tontamente nunca se había detenido a reparar en ello.

Deslizó las manos en los bolsillos saboreando la idea de que en pocos días él iba a profanar ese cuerpo, una y otra vez cada noche en su cama. La visión de esa mujer en su lecho, bajo su cuerpo completamente descontrolada, rogando por más, implorando por él. Viéndolo de ese modo Ginny resultaba demasiado excitante... y él ya tenía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Maldijo por lo bajo, se quitó el suéter y de manera disimulada lo puso "Ahí"

- Todo está en orden - Dijo Ginny finalmente.

- Me alegro, los aurores podemos descansar en paz luego de tu veredicto - Ginny sonrió.

- Tienen suerte - Ella archivó el documento en una carpeta y luego la dejo en un estante que había detrás de ella - Gracias por traer el documento, Harry.

- No fue nada, aunque quizás hubiese sido más emocionante para ti que viniera Malfoy - Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego soltó una carcajada - Sigues rompiendo mi corazón, pelirroja - Ginny negó divertida y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, pero Harry no salió de su oficina.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - Preguntó nerviosa.

Estaba acostumbrada a su total indiferencia, a ser invisible para él, siempre había sido así. Harry simplemente le dirigía la palabra cuando llegaba al mismo sitio y estaba ella, pero una vez la saludaba ella desaparecía de la tarjeta de memoria de Harry Potter. Aunque Ginevra Weasley siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacer un giro en aquella situación. Era mucho más relajada y hasta trataba de entablar una charla con él, pero al parecer el mejor amigo de su hermano estaba satisfecho con el trato que le daba a la hermanita de Ron. Sin importar que la menor de los Weasley estuviera perdida y devotamente enamorada de él. Y tan acostumbrada estaba al rechazo de Harry que la insistente mirada de él ahora la ponía nerviosa.

- No - Negó sonriendo - Sólo me preguntaba, ¿cómo preparas el café? - Arqueando ambas cejas, Ginny se preguntó sobre el estado mental de Harry.

- Azúcar, café y agua hervida, luego revuelves unas cuantas veces utilizando una cucharita y ya tienes un café.

- ¿Sólo así? - Ginny asintió - Es muy simple, ¿No?

- Todo es simple, a veces las personas se complican demasiado - Comentó aún confundida.

- Tienes toda la razón - Asintió - Entonces sigue preparando el café de la misma manera porque cada día estás más hermosa, Ginevra - Ella volvió a enrojecer para beneplácito de Harry, con unas cuantas estupideces más dichas la chica iba a caer. Harry no pudo evitar largar una carcajada.

- ¿Me estás tomado el pelo, verdad?

- Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida, reí porque me pareces un caso tremendo de dulzura y ternura - El masoquista corazón de Ginny latió desbocado, su descontrolada mente quedó en blanco y sus jodidos y traicioneros sentimientos estaban por delatarla en frente de ese maravilloso hombre - ¿A qué hora sales? - Ella dejó el lápiz sobre unas hojas y consultó su reloj pulsera.

- En cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Aceptarías ir a cenar con un amigo? - En trece años Harry jamás había dicho tantas cosas a ella. ¡Si hasta se sabía de memoria sus diálogos "Hola Ginny" Hola Harry" "¿Cómo estás?" "Muy bien, gracias" y cuando se despedían era aún más sencillo "Fue un placer verte, Ginny, adiós" y ella sólo asentía sonriendo, así de fácil! ¿Y ahora éste idiota de cabeza rajada quería salir a cenar con ella? ¡Justo cuando no podía!

- Me encantaría...

- ¿Tienes una cita con Malfoy?

- ¡No! - Rió - ¿Cuál es tu manía de pensar lo peor?

- No pienso lo peor - Sonrió.

- ¿No recuerdas que hoy es la cena en casa de mis padres? - Harry cerró los ojos disgustado.

- Tienes razón, tu madre me llamó temprano para que no lo olvidara.

- Pero lo olvidaste igualmente.

- Cariño, contigo me olvido del mundo - Le sonrió. "Puto corazón" Pensó Ginny - ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar y nos vamos juntos? - Definitivamente en ese momento Ginny odiaba a toda su familia.

- No hace falta, gracias.

- Claro que sí, puedo esperar a que termine tu turno y nos vamos juntos.

- En realidad quedé con Hermione en un centro comercial, luego nos vamos juntas a La Madriguera.

- Entonces, nos vemos allá.

- Es un hecho - Harry sonrió, y antes de salir de la oficina se giró para mirarla

- Tenemos una cena pendiente, bonitas piernas - Le guiñó un ojo y salió finalmente de la oficina. Ginny sonriendo dio unos saltitos de alegría.

Una vez llegaran Ginny y Hermione la cena en La Madriguera dio inicio y como siempre ésta se realizaba entre risas y bromas, charlas extensas, cómodas. Las usuales miradas furtivas de Ginny hacia Harry tampoco faltaron, aunque él estaba demasiado entretenido riendo de algo que Fred había dicho.

Quizás las ganas de querer cenar con ella se evaporaron y como era costumbre Harry la olvidó del mapa una vez más... aunque cinco segundos después él volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo. Las esperanzas le hicieron sonreír. Sin embargo Harry sólo podía pensar que esa niña tonta era parte del suculento premio que iba a recibir una vez ganara su apuesta.

- Creo que mi padre tiene razón...

- ¡Oh Percy, cierra la boca! - Lo cortó George y la mayoría de los hombres rieron.

- Cariño, tu hermana tiene razón - Sonrió Penelope, esposa de Percy.

- ¡Adoro a mi cuñada!

- Ustedes dos, basta - Los previno Arthur - ¿Cómo va el embarazo, Hermione?

- ¡Genial! - Se adelantó Ron a su esposa - Hoy fuimos a San Mungo y familia, ya sabemos el sexo del bebé - Sonrió feliz sosteniendo la mano de su mujer.

- Traidora, ¡No me dijiste nada! - La acusó Ginny sonriendo.

- Eh pequeña, éste era mi momento - Le advirtió Ron

- ¡Oh, ya dinos si tendré ahijado o ahijada! - Exclamó la pelirroja. Harry la observó con una sonrisa. Ella era tan inquieta, que no entendía como había pasado desapercibida ante él.

- Será un varón... ¡Vi su herramienta, digno hijo de su padre! - La familia entera rió feliz, aunque Hermione le dio un codazo a su esposo.

- ¡Merlín Ronald!

- Lo siento amor, es que tú me haces feliz - Se disculpó besando los labios de Hermione.

- ¡Epa! En la mesa no - Bromeó Fred.

- ¿Por qué no? En la mesa es genial - Suspiró Ginny haciendo reír al resto de las mujeres, mientras que los hombres la miraban horrorizados, todos, excepto Harry que la miró divertido y arqueando una ceja. Intentó borrar la imagen de esa pelirroja sobre la mesa mientras él... bebió un poco de vino, aunque la sonrisa picara no se fue del todo.

- Sobre la mesa y también a las apuradas en el ropero donde ustedes guardaban las escobas - Comentó Molly - Digna hija de leona - Sonrió ella mirando a su hija mientras las mujeres reían a más no poder.

- Genial, en serio. Que manera más desafortunada para acabar con mi apetito, escuchar de la boca de mis santas madre y hermana el lugar poco convencional para tener sexo - Intervino Bill cabreado. Lógicamente éste último comentario avivó las estruendosas carcajadas de las mujeres.

- No volveré a ver el cuarto de las escobas del mismo modo otra vez - Susurró Charlie como si intentara imaginar la escena y de pronto corriera espantado.

La reunión familiar continuó rodeada de ese ambiente grato hasta pasada la media noche y los primeros en abandonar la casa fueron Ron y Hermione. Unos minutos más tarde los siguientes fueron Percy y su esposa... hasta que sólo quedaron Harry, Ginny y los padres de ella.

- ¡Me voy! - Anunció la joven acompañada de una achispada Molly. Harry también se levantó, que había estado conversando con Arthur esperando ansioso ese momento, su juego debía continuar.

- Yo también, si quieres te puedo dejar en tu departamento Ginny, vine en auto...

- ¿Harías eso, cariño?

- Por supuesto, Molly - Ginny le lanzó una aireada mirada a su madre y que sin embargo se suavizó cuando tropezó con aquel mar esmeralda.

- Muchas gracias Harry, pero no hace falta...

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quisiera incomodarte...

- Trae tus cosas, nos vamos en el auto - Molly sonrió encantada a Harry. Ginny no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y fue por sus cosas.

- Gracias por cuidar de nuestra niña, hijo - Molly lo abrazó con ternura y Harry se sintió una mierda por traicionar esa confianza.

- Pensaba que tu madre no podría superarse jamás en lo que respecta a la comida que hace, simplemente es sublime - Dijo Harry incómodo. Hace casi quince minutos ambos iban rumbo al edificio en el que vivía Ginny, y no abrieron la boca hasta ese momento.

- Pensé que no querías hablar.

- No sabía de qué querías hablar - Sonrieron.

- Adulas la comida de mi madre porque jamás has probado bocado hecho por mis manos.

- ¿La alumna superó al maestro?

- Sobre todo en su especialidad.

- ¿Y es..? - La apremió

- ¡Tarta de melaza claro! - Sonrió ella nostálgica. Si sabía preparar tan bien ese postre era porque había agotado a su madre para que le enseñara y de esa forma deleitar alguna vez a Harry.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡es mi favorito!

- No lo sabía - Mintió - Coincidencia.

Hubo un silencio más largo ésta vez, Ginny iba perdida en sus pensamientos y Harry no sabía qué decir. No conocía a esa mujer, no sabía cuales eran sus gustos, jamás se dio el tiempo ni las ganas de profundizar o indagar en la relación con la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sigues jugando Quidditch? - Preguntó Ginny esta vez y aunque no era necesaria la pregunta, pues ella ya sabía la respuesta.

- Con tus hermanos jugamos en La Madriguera cada vez que podemos.

- Y lo hacen a menudo - Murmuró.

- ¿Nos has visto? - Inquirió sin apartara la vista del camino.

- A veces - Sonrió ella. Cada vez que podía se perdía observando esos partidos, era la razón más inocente que Harry le brindaba para perderse en él, sólo en él. Era tan preciosa la sonrisa que él formaba cuando volaba y el viento desordenaba su cabello perfecto. Él era perfecto en todos sus sentidos.

- Imagino que tú debes aborrecer el Quidditch - Era perfecto, pero no cuando olvidaba pasajes de su propia vida en los cuales ella aparecía.

- Imaginas mal, adoro el Quidditch y en tu quinto año, cuando golpeaste a Draco Malfoy fui yo quien te reemplazó como buscadora y en tu sexto año fuiste tú quien me escogió como cazadora - Dijo con cierta aspereza, Harry la miró rápidamente y luego volvió a mirar la carretera. Estaba perdido, no podía evadir aquel comentario y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la verdad.

- No recordaba eso - Se excusó incómodo.

- Es evidente, pero descuida... es algo normal.

- Lo lamento, no quise... - Harry se exprimió el cerebro e intentó poner en su mente algún recuerdo en el que ella pareciera. Sonrió.

- Recuerdo el regalo que me diste cuando cumplí dieciséis años - Ella sonrojó y observó el perfil de Harry. Esas malditas mariposas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en su vientre.

- Me regalaste una snitch - Sonrió triunfante. Era imposible que no recordara ese momento, aunque no fuese el más importante de aquel día, una vez que la torpe hermana de su mejor amigo hiciera entrega de una bolsa de terciopelo y depositara un tonto beso en su mejilla, él tendría sexo por primera vez con una chica de séptimo año.

- Era mucho más que una simple Snitch - Dijo Ginny por lo bajo mirando por la ventana. Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tiene un significado emocional bastante fuerte, al menos para mí. Fue en el partido que obtuvimos la copa y pude arrebatar la snitch de las narices a Chang.

- ¿Fue cuando Snape nos castigó a Fred, George y a mi?

- Sí

- Vaya, no lo recordaba.

- Nunca fuiste bueno recordando que existía - Respondió ella con una brutal honestidad.

- Ginny, lo siento tanto - Repuso él deteniendo el auto cuando por fin llegaban al edificio donde ella vivía.

- No te preocupes - Sonrió ella intentando aliviar todo tipo de dolor que sentía - Gracias por traerme a casa, que tengas una buena noche - Y sin siquiera darle un mísero beso se bajó del auto.

- Buenas noches serán cuando te tenga en mi cama, bonitas piernas - Murmuró cuando Ginny entró al edificio y él ponía en marcha una vez más el auto.

Debía apresurar las cosas, deseaba como nunca a esa mujer en su cama.

* * *

**Esperen luego el siguiente capítulo **

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por la recepción que ha tenido esta loca historia :)**

**Espero les siga gustando! **

Capítulo 3:

La apuesta era muy clara. Si él no se acostaba con la bonita pelirroja en menos... ¡Mierda, ya quedaban pocos días! una cuantiosa cantidad de su dinero desaparecería de la bodega en Gringotts y él no estaba dispuesto a perder esa cantidad de galeones ni mucho menos su ego. Él simplemente no podía perder. Debía actuar con rapidez.

Aquella misma noche en que la dejara en su casa, presuroso llegó hasta su departamento en busca de la snitch que estaba en el viejo baúl que utilizaba en la escuela. Sabía que si utilizaba unas cuantas palabras melosas la pelirroja iba a caer, tan fácil sería todo que hasta le causaba un aburrimiento total. Quizás habría acabado con todo mucho antes si su jefe no lo hubiese enviado a Alemania en una misión de una semana.

Malfoy lo molestaba constantemente, diciendo que "La misión" se le estaba dificultando más de la cuenta. Harry sabía que tendría a Ginny en su cama con sólo mover los dedos.

Ginny sin embargo estaba abatida y enojada consigo misma por ilusionarse cuando en el fondo de su corazón y en cada pared de su traicionero cerebro sabía que Harry jamás podría interesarte en ella.

Últimamente intentaba convencerse que aquel día él se había caído de la cama y el golpe le atrofió un poco la cabeza y el resultado fue ser un poco más amable con ella. Bufó, cansada de sus problemas amorosos. Era mucho mejor concentrarse en el informe que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Esa tarde su jefe tenía un almuerzo con otros ministros, los cuales siempre se extendían más de la cuenta y por consiguiente ella era autorizada para irse temprano a casa. Por lo que ya tenía el panorama listo. Llegar a casa, ponerse su pijama y ver películas estilo Bridget Jones, esa tipa siempre conseguía levantarle la moral. Nadie podía tener peor suerte en el mundo que esa mujer.

Alzó la vista cuando un señor regordete con un bigote poblado y bajito, sostenía un hermoso ramo de orquídeas. Él entró y se acercó a su escritorio.

― Buenos días señor ¿Tiene usted una cita con el ministro? ― Preguntó Ginny amablemente luciendo una sonrisa amistosa.

― Buen día ― Le sonrió el señor ― En realidad vengo por la señorita Weasley... ― Miró el papel que tenía en su mano ― Ginevra Weasley ― Rectificó.

― Oh, soy yo.

― Entonces, tenga usted ― Le entregó el impresionante ramo de orquídeas y de su maltratado abrigo sacó un pergamino. Ginny sorprendida titubeó.

― ¿Todo esto es para mí? ― El señor sonrió.

― Así es, debe firmar aquí ― Le tendió una tablilla con la planilla de recibo. Ginny aún algo sorprendida lo hizo ― Gracias señorita.

― Hasta pronto ― Ginny le sonrió y una vez que el señor saliera de su oficina dejó las flores sobre su escritorio y con rapidez comenzó a leer el pergamino.

_Espero que no olvides nuestra cena pendiente. Es hoy, no puedes faltar preciosa, terminarías de romper mi corazón. Te recojo a las 21:00 hrs en tu edificio. Deseo verte ya, lindas piernas._

_ H _

Ginny releía impresionada cada palabra, no podía ser Harry... pero sólo él le decía bonitas piernas ¡Aunque fuese una puta vez había sido él! Comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y una vez que la euforia pasara la rabia la invadió. ¿Quién rayos se creía Harry Potter para concertar citas sin pedirle la opinión? La Ginny malvada en su interior le insistía en que no fuera a la cita y lo dejara plantado. Que rogara por conseguir una cita, que nada fuera sencillo. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro él comenzaba a sentir esta atracción por ella? Realmente Ginny sentía mucha curiosidad... y solamente por aliviar esa duda ella aceptaría ir a esa cena.

La carcajada que largó fue estridente, porque ni siquiera ella se creía eso último. Iba a ir a esa cita porque desde que recordaba estaba completamente enamorada de Harry Potter.

Faltaban escasos cinco minutos para la hora convenida. Se aplicó un poco más de su perfume floral en el escote y se miró al espejo. No estaba mal. Asintió con aprobación, mientras veía el maravilloso vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus generosas curvas y se ataba al cuello. El cabello estaba atado en un elegante moño dejando descubierto su cuello. Iba maquillada, pero de manera muy suave, una sombra bronce en sus ojos y un labial rojo coral no tan recargado. Los zapatos negros y clásicos completaban el atuendo. Ginny hizo un ademán de aprobación.

El maldito citófono la asustó, largó una palabrota y contestó. El conserje le anunciaba que en recepción el señor Potter ya esperaba por ella.

― Bajo en unos minutos, gracias Mark.

Con manos temblorosas colgó y cogió su cartera de mano. Rogando a todos los dioses pidió que esa noche fuera perfecta, sonriendo salió del departamento.

Harry estaba impaciente y aburrido. Hace diez minutos que esperaba a la tonta hermana de su mejor amigo ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían esa imperiosa necesidad de hacerse esperar? Bufando se levantó del sillón que había en la recepción y a través del gran ventanal miró la calle mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto.

No había hecho un gran esfuerzo por arreglarse, es decir ¿Para qué? Sólo utilizó una camisa azul cielo dejando los dos últimos botones sin abrochar, un pantalón de vestir negro a juego con la chaqueta. Su cabello estaba mucho más desordenado que de costumbre, el viento en Londres era muy común e intentar peinarse era un problema ante el cuál no iba a gasta su valioso tiempo.

Valioso tiempo que Ginny se estaba pasando por su hermoso trasero. Algo que estaba dispuesto a no olvidar fácilmente cuando esa noche la tuviera en su cama rogando por un orgasmo, porque de algo estaba completamente confiado. Esa noche Ginevra Weasley iba a tener el placer de tenerlo como amante.

Las campanillas del ascensor resonaron en la amplia recepción y Harry se giró en el mismo momento en que las puertas se abrieron y por un segundo deseó no haberse girado.

Sólo por esos malditos segundos Harry se permitió caer derrotado a los pies de esa impresionante mujer, aunque sólo fue por ese limitado tiempo, luego él recordó el plan y sonrió cuando ella se acercó a él.

― Hola ― Murmuró Ginny ruborizada. Los ojos de Harry hicieron un escandaloso recorrido por el cuerpo de Ginny deteniéndose más de la cuenta en sus pechos.

― Indiscutiblemente esta noche seré el hombre más envidiado del sitio al que pienso llevarte, estás deslumbrante Ginevra - Ella se ruborizó y eso a él le pareció patéticamente adorable.

― Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo ― Dijo sonriendo ― ¿A qué sitio iremos?

― Esta noche, bonitas piernas, déjate sorprender.

**Sé que es un capítulo muy pequeño, pero espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Gracias especiales a Victoria! ;)

Y a todos quienes pasan y dejan sus comentarios, ayudan y hacen feliz a este intento penoso de escritora.

A Brenda por ser loca, a la Yegua por ser tan paciente estos días y a Yaz que seguramente es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en este mundo! Las quiero demonias!

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que Harry poco a poco les vaya robando el corazón :)

**Capítulo 4:**

La cena para Harry estaba resultando alarmantemente agradable. Jamás ella mencionó el pasado y él se lo agradeció.

Estaban recordando situaciones anecdóticas, como las bromas de los gemelos y las idioteces que usualmente hacía Ron y la conversación se desarrollaba de manera amena. También añadieron el tema del trabajo y del nuevo bebé que llegaría y Harry se encontró disfrutando la velada. Por lo que la cena estaba siendo productiva para Ginny y sorprendente para Harry que por unos largos minutos se olvidó del propósito de esa noche, pero Ginny estaba demostrando tener mucho más cerebro que sus anteriores citas. Respondía con frescura a sus bromas, y con mucha sensualidad a sus coqueteos que lo estaban matando por dentro. Era casi como tener a una amiga y no a la presa que en un par de días destrozaría.

―¿Me lo dices en serio? ― Rió Ginny sosteniendo la copa de vino a un palmo de sus labios.

― ¡Sí! ¿Cómo no recuerdas ese episodio épico? ― Ginny negó riendo ante la insistencia de Harry

― Intento recordarlo, ¿Estás seguro de que estaba ahí? ― Preguntó ella sonriendo y esta vez él se alegro de recordar ese momento.

― ¡Por supuesto que estabas! Fuiste a buscar una cámara para grabarlo ― Ginny volvió a reír ― Tu hermano no es inmune al vino, un solo trago y no sólo baila el opa gangnam style, también lo canta en su idioma original...

― ¿Japonés?

― Chino, japonés... ambos tienen los ojos rasgados ― Dijo con obviedad y ella volvió a reír.

― ¿Alguna vez bailaste esa canción?

― ¿El baile del caballito? ― Ella asintió ― Eso se lo dejo a tu hermano, yo por el contrario soy una persona muy seria ― Ginny miró los ojos de Harry por un momento y luego los cerró con fuerza para soltar una tremenda carcajada. Él frunció el ceño y la miró sonriendo ― Eh, Weasley ¿Te ríes de mí?

― ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Me río contigo.

― Eres pésima mintiendo.

― Jamás fuiste una persona serie, excepto cuando estuviste en Hogwarts ― Dijo sonriendo.

― Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes ― Ella se ruborizo, pero no bajó la mirada.

― ¿Sólo cuándo sonrío, Potter? ― Él alzó las cejas, la esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa caliente. La pregunta a su afirmación le había gustado mucho.

― Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes, cuando bebes vino, cuando muerdes la punta del lápiz mientras trabajas. Cuando intentas ser fuerte para que tu familia no se preocupe, pero en realidad lo único que quieres es un abrazo ― Lo que había dicho era un mero verso para envolver a la pelirroja a su antojo, porque sí, él había recordado la apuesta. Durante el fragor de la noche había sentido el verdadero deseo de llevarla a la cama, ya el tiempo en ese restaurante debía acabar.

― ¿De dónde sacas esas cursilerías? ― La pregunta de Ginny lo desconcertó.

― ¿Cómo?

― Por favor Harry, juraría que hace unos días descubriste que existía y ahora ¿Pretendes que crea que quiero un abrazo? ― Definitivamente él no se esperaba esa respuesta. Él sí sabía que ella existía, quizás no había demostrado interés en ella porque era la hermanita de su mejor amigo y todos los hombres sabían que la hermana de un amigo era un tema prohibido, así que sí, él sabía que ella existía.

― El hecho de que tú y yo no tengamos una relación tan cercana como a mí me gustaría no quiere decir que no pusiera atención en ti y en tu vida ― Le recriminó y el tono salió tal como él había esperado. El de un perfecto hombre herido.

― No creí que fueras un hombre observador ― Contraatacó Ginny. Harry maldijo en ruso la terquedad de esa mujer.

― Pues lo soy, y soy muchas otras cosas más que tú no logras ver ― Ella arqueó una ceja mientras masticaba su filete poco hecho.

― ¿Es una indirecta o de manera muy frontal me estás llamando idiota? ― Preguntó Ginny luego de masticar su comida.

― Suelo ser una persona directa ― Ginny abrió los ojos y Harry sonrió divertido. Sí, realmente estaba teniendo un momento agradable con Ginny ― Simplemente quiero decir que he estado pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, esperando poder acercarme a ti para conocerte mucho más ― Ginny lo miró dubitativa.

― Eso es nuevo.

― Quiero acercarme más a ti ― Y ella también, pero había una alarma que le insistía en que fuese cauta y no se lanzara a los brazos del amor de su vida con tanta facilidad, pero era tan difícil.

― Como están las cosas van bien ― Dijo Ginny tratando de sonar tranquila y sonriente. Era difícil rechazar al hombre que representaba todo para ella.

― Dame la oportunidad de conocerte mucho más, por favor ― Ginny escrutó el rostro de Harry.

― No entiendo por qué decidiste acercarte a mí ahora.

― ¿Hay algo malo en eso? ― Preguntó él comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

― Supongo que no ― "_Solo que me rompas el corazón"_ Concluyó mentalmente.

― Entonces dame una oportunidad...

― Imagino que debes estar muy ocupado, con mucho trabajo ¿Tienes novia? eso ni siquiera lo sé, quizás tengas muchas citas, quizás tengas una historia. Imagino que...

― Imaginas mucho ― La interrumpió él sonriendo ― Tengo el mismo trabajo que todo auror tiene. No tengo novia, la única cita que me interesa en este momento es la que tenemos ahora.

― ¿Es ésta una cita? ― Preguntó Ginny sonriendo ― Pensé que sólo eran dos amigos disfrutando de una cena fabulosa.

― Esta es una cita entre dos amigos que no habían tenido el tiempo para poder conocerse. Es una cita estupenda.

― Una cita con la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

― Tu hermano se puede ir a la mierda ― Esta vez Ginny rió abiertamente.

La cena continuó sin contratiempos, Ginny no insistió en el reciente entusiasmo de Harry por ella. Era mucho más cómodo disfrutar de la velada, reír de las ocurrencias de Harry, perderse en esa frescura que él emanaba. Era una tortura deliciosa.

***o*O*o***

Harry aparcó justo afuera del edificio de Ginny, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

― Fue una cena maravillosa, muchas gracias por todo Harry ― Sonrió ella mirando los preciosos ojos de su interlocutor.

― Fue especial, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

― Me alegra ser parte de tu diversión ― Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo y él rió.

― Es irresistible reír contigo, bonitas piernas ― Susurró él mirando sus labios.

― Espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mis comentarios sarcásticos.

― Lo dudo, preciosa. Mañana podríamos ir al cine, o...

― ¿Mañana? ― Preguntó sorprendida, él asintió enérgico ― No puedo, quedé en ver a alguien...

― ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ― Preguntó posesivo.

― ¡No! ― negó riendo ― Debo ver a un ministro. Harán una cena y el ministro me pidió que lo acompañara.

― ¿No va con la esposa?

― Es trabajo.

― No me gusta...

― ¡Harry!

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Estás celoso?

― ¿Pensabas que no era así? ― Dijo en un arrebato de furia ― Son un montón de viejos queriendo conquistar mujeres jóvenes y hermosas como tú.

― No creo...

― Me gustas, quiero salir contigo las veces que me lo permitas. He querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí... preferí observarte y quererte de lejos ― Ella lo miró aturdida, su mente quedó en blanco y a su corazón le dio un ataque de histeria.

― ¿Por qué?

― Me da terror perder lo poco que he conseguido de ti. Sé que para ti simplemente soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y que a estas alturas te debo parecer patético, pero tú para mí siempre serás más. Me gustas tanto Ginny, dame una oportunidad, por favor ― Ella sonrió derretida, pues jamás pensó que Harry Potter le suplicaría alguna vez en la vida. La sensación era increíble.

― Sábado... pasa por mí el sábado, te enviaré un mensaje con la hora Potter ― Harry le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, pero ella se giró y el beso fue en la mejilla.

― Pensé que...

― Lento, señor Potter, lento ― Sonriendo se bajó del auto alucinada por la cara de sorpresa que Harry había hecho ― ¡Buenas noches! ― Exclamó ella despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba y entraba al edificio.

― Buenas noches serán cuando te tenga entre mis sábanas, bonitas piernas ― Murmuró Harry frustrado... la bendita mujer lo había dejado con las ganas, quizás Malfoy tenía razón y la adorable señorita Weasley sí era un juego difícil.

**¡Eso es todo... por hoy!**

**Los capítulos son así de cortitos, por esa razón espero dejarles un capítulo cada semana si es posible :)**

**¿Aún no aman a Harry verdad? Bueno, yo tampoco lo haría... **

**Recuerden comentar, por favor! No sean escuetos con sus palabras! **

**Nos vemos en la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios, aún estoy impactada por todos los que me llegaron :)**

**Espero que les guste! **

Capítulo 5:

― ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Potter? ― Preguntaba Draco entrando al despacho de Harry dejando tres carpetas sobre su escritorio. Harry sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó en la silla con aires de triunfo.

― Segunda cita Malfoy ― Rió Harry ― Yo que tu comenzaba a sacar el oro de Gringgots...

― ¿Te la follaste?

― Aún no... ― Malfoy alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa de regodeo.

― Sólo quedan seis días campeón ― Rió ― En casi un mes la pequeña Weasley te ha regalado una mísera cita.

― No tomas en cuenta la misión que me endilgó Kingsley.

― Fue una semana...

― Una semana donde la tenía comiendo de mi mano...

― ¿La has besado si quiera? ― Harry se levantó frustrado y Malfoy volvió a reír.

― Eres un imbécil Malfoy, esa estúpida va a caer, sólo necesito un día y la tendré comiéndome la polla

― Si en un mes la chica no cayó, dudo mucho que lo haga en un par de días...

― Descuida, va a ser fácil. No he puesto mi esfuerzo en ella porque francamente no lo merece, he estado con otras mujeres que valen la pena. Ya verás que si le dedico un día completo a esa chiquilla tonta... va a caer ― Malfoy negó mientras sonreía.

― Por tu cuenta en el banco lo espero. Porque de lo contrario ya sabes, me quedo con los dos mil galeones y la chica ― Harry sonrió divertido.

― Ginny Weasley solo tiene ojos para mi y el sábado me la voy a follar ― En ese momento el celular de Harry dio un pitido y en la bonita cara del auror se dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ― Acaba de llegar mi pasaje directo a la cama de esa chica.

_***o*O*o***_

― ¿Ya te decidiste? ― Preguntó Harry observando el panel negro que anunciaba la cartelera del cine.

― ¿Alguna en mente?

― ¿De miel empalagosa? ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

― No te gustan esas películas.

― Pero a ti sí.

― Busquemos algo neutral.

― Me parece perfecto.

Y la elegida fue PS: I love you. Ginny miraba embelesada la película mientras él comía por inercia palomitas de maíz, ¿Había algo más cursi que esa estúpida película? _"Sí"_ Pensó fastidiado _"La mensa que estaba sentada junto a él" _

Fueron las dos horas más aburridas de su vida, ella jamás lo tomó en cuenta, ni siquiera un maldito roce le regaló la condenada. Aunque él de vez en cuando observaba con una sonrisa en la cara los gestos que ella hacía. Por ejemplo en el momento del extraño velorio del tipo las mujeres en la sala comenzaron a llorar y Ginny no fue la excepción. Cuando la tipa estaba cantando en el karaoke y se cae de bruces ella rió y Harry pensó que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto. Si era sincero debía admitir que ella lo enloquecía en algún aspecto. El cuerpo de Ginevra era expresivo y su rostro mucho más y él no quería perder detalle.

― ¿Te aburrió mucho? ― Inquirió ella preocupada mientras salían del cine.

― No, hubieron partes... divertidas.

― ¿Divertidas?

― Al menos fue... ― Harry intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada mientras Ginny lo observaba divertida.

― La próxima eliges tu ― Le aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Harry rió.

― ¿Vamos por un café?

― Bueno.

― ¿Tú casa o la mía? ― Los ojos hambrientos de Harry brillaron ilusionados, casi podía sentir el hilo de baba correr por su mentón.

― ¿Qué te parece la cafetería que está en la esquina de mi calle? ― Sugirió ella y Harry se obligó a borrar las imágenes eróticas que su juguetona mente había creado.

― Hecho ― Aceptó obligándose a poner todo su esfuerzo en esa cafetería. Tenía que ganar una apuesta y Ginny Weasley no lo iba a impedir.

***o*O*o***

Ginny tenía un maldito don sobre él, era un poder, un embrujo o quizás un encanto. Con esa mujer olvidaba su objetivo principal y comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía y descubrir que ella era... mierda, ni siquiera lo quería pensar... pero Ginevra Weasley era un manjar de mujer, era preciosa y su personalidad tentadora.

Ella movía las manos al hablar y cuando lo hacía siempre sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo miraba. Y eso a él le estaba gustando mucho.

―...Y Ron pretende que Hermione deje de trabajar ahora que está embarazada... ¿Harry?

― ¿Hum?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Preguntó ella sonriendo ―Estabas mirándome y no decías nada ¿Tanto te aburro?

― No podría sólo mirarte, Ginny ― Suspiró ― Estaba contemplando el brillo de tus ojos cuando me miras ― Harry tomó la mano de la pelirroja ― Nunca he visto algo más hermoso que tú ― Ella se ruborizó y Harry sonrió ― Pensaba en el sabor de tus labios, pensaba en tu cuerpo desnudo y tu voz ronca pidiendo mis caricias ―Definitivamente el tacto no era una cualidad de Harry Potter, Ginny desvió la mirada algo apenada y ese gesto a él le pareció encantador. Se aventuró en mirarlo a los ojos una vez más y la atracción sexual fue innegable.

Harry suspiró resignado, pidió la cuenta y ambos salieron de la cafetería rumbo al portal del edificio de Ginny. Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia él cuando se detuvieron.

― Te equivocas ― Susurró ella sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo? ― Ella lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acercó hasta tenerlo justo donde lo quería. Escasos centímetros los separaban.

― Supongo que el primero que va a rogar por tenerme en su cama serás tú, yo jamás ruego ― Harry arqueó una ceja.

― Yo tampoco...

― Vas a rogar por mí Potter y te daré una razón en este instante ― Y entonces lo besó, primero tanteó sus labios, pero Harry la devoró sediento de ella, sintiendo una necesidad primitiva. Gimiendo enredó la lengua con la de Ginny, que la reclamaba desesperada. Dios, era un beso mágico, jamás lo besaron de esa forma. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura estrecha y sus dedos abarcaron parte del incitante trasero de Ginny, merlín, era espectacular. Jadeó desesperado. Ginny se separó sonriendo y él suspirando seguía con los ojos cerrados.

― Eres exquisita, Ginny Weasley.

― Eso lo sé, Harry Potter ― Sonrió ella y Harry abrió los ojos cautivado.

― Me encantas...

― Lo supuse.

― Tus besos sólo son míos...

― Debes ganarte ese derecho...

― Dime como lo hago... ― Frunció el ceño al ver que ella se separaba de él y caminaba hacia su edificio ― Espera, cariño... no te vayas ― Le suplicó.

― Nos veremos pronto.

― Dime como puedo ganarme el derecho de tus besos

― ¡Sorpréndeme! ― Exclamó entrando al edificio. Lo último que Harry vio cuando ella cerró la puerta fue una sonrisa preciosa y él también sonrió... aunque bajo sus pantalones la erección fuera de campeonato.

Ahora sí les empieza a gustar Harry? :D Ya está... algo revolucionado.

Sé que PS: I love you es una película antigua y que es imposible que la estén dando en el cine actualmente, pero es la que estaba viendo en el momento en que escribía :P

Quiero agradecer la cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron, hace mucho que no recibía tantos y es por eso que ayer escribí el capítulo y lo estoy publicando ahora! Estoy muy agradecida!

Espero poder dejarles un capítulo la otra semana :D

Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que había prometido actualizar cada semana, pero se me están complicando los tiempos. A este fic solo le quedan cuatro capítulos así que espero no tardar tanto, aunque los próximos van a ser más largos que los anteriores, no taaaaan largos, pero igualmente tendrán más hojas ;)**

**Como siempre dedico mis actualizaciones a la yegua, esperando que actualice pronto, a Yaz, amiga me siento feliz con tus mejoras, sabes a que me refiero! estoy esperando esa conversación pendiente que tenemos. Y la cabra loca de Brenda, sigo esperando las ideas! jajajaja ¡Las quiero! **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo! **

Capítulo 6:

Esa tarde pensaba visitar a sus padres ya que desde esa maravillosa cena no los veía, pero las flores sobre la mesa del comedor no la dejaba actuar como ella quisiera. En ese momento no era dueña de su cuerpo, las piernas no le respondían y sólo podía estar sentada en su amplio sofá mirando con una sonrisa estúpida el regalo de Harry.

Lo cierto era que desde su última cita, es decir hace dos días, Harry no dejaba de frecuentarla en el trabajo o de llamarla por teléfono cada una hora. Si antes pesaba que estaba enamorada ahora era diferente, porque era mucho más intenso. Ahora conocía el sabor de los besos de Harry, sabía como reaccionaba el cuerpo del joven ante sus caricias, el amor que sentía por él era más profundo, más enloquecedor... más exorbitante.

Sonrió al recordar los besos que la tarde anterior le había robado y sí, él tenía razón. El único dueño de sus besos era él, pero no se lo diría aún. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento.

― No te enojes con Peter, fui muy insistente en pedirle que no me anunciara ― Decía Harry rápidamente sosteniendo tres bolsas de papel en sus manos casi a punto de caer ― ¡Sorpresa!

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó ella divertida haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

― Mérito, ¿No recuerdas? ― Ella negó sonriendo.

― Por cierto, gracias por las flores son hermosas ¿Cómo sabías que eran mis favoritas?

― Las rosas rojas son un clásico.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― Harry blanqueó los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

― Lo que más amo en la vida

― ¿Y es? ― Apremió.

― ¡Sorprenderte, claro! ― Ginny rió ― Pizzas, cervezas y películas ¿Te gusta cariño?

― Me encanta, aunque...

― Deberías saber Ginevra que, "Aunque" es peor que "pero" ― Aseveró Harry.

― Lo siento, pensaba visitar a mis padres, pero...

― Pero... ― Resopló Harry y Ginny sonrió ampliamente ― Las dos palabras malditas en la misma conversación.

― No me dejaste terminar ― Desestimó ella ― "Pero" ― Enfatizó ― No podría dejar a un hombre solo en mi casa ― Él se acercó a ella sonriendo y ella veneró esa sonrisa, Harry la besó de manera dulce.

― Después de nuestro primer beso se me hace muy difícil estar cerca de ti sin poder tocarte ― Dejó escapar Harry y era completamente honesto. Y esa certeza lo asustaba como el infierno, pues ella sólo debía formar parte de una apuesta, era parte de una estrategia y de un suculento premio y no debía significar algo más.

― Eso me gusta mucho ― Ronroneó ella y Harry suspiró derrotado.

― Es usted muy sexy, señorita Weasley ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sonriendo lo besó.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudar, señor Potter?

― Permanecer cerca de mí, yo hago el resto.

― ¿Puedes preparar las pizzas solo?

― Claro que puedo, nena. Busca una buena película.

***o*O*o***

Al parecer "Bueno" no era ponderado por Ginny de la manera en que Harry lo hubiera hecho. Ginny tenía dibujada una sonrisa infantil mientras vocalizaba la canción de la película "Enredados" Harry resopló. Era la séptima vez que ella soltaba una carcajada con la película y él no entendía la gracia en ello. Apuró un trago de cerveza mientras pensaba que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se restregó un ojo con cansancio e impaciencia y miró la hora. 23:50 horas. Genial.

Había pasado casi seis horas en ese bendito departamento y lo único que había obtenido era un casto beso y él muy tontamente había pensado que a esa altura de la noche estarían en la cama de la pelirroja, pero no. Había preparado pizzas como un puñetero elfo para luego sentarse y ver películas para niños ¡Para niños!

Ginny soltó la octava carcajada y Harry frunció el ceño.

― ¿Quieres otra cerveza? ― Preguntó intentando sonar divertido.

― No, gracias ― Fue la respuesta de Ginny sin siquiera mirarlo. Él bufó, no entendía lo hipnótico de la bendita película. Bebió el último sorbo e intentó levantarse, pero Ginny se lo impidió.

Sonriendo se acercó más a él de modo que su espalda descansaba sobre el fuerte pecho de Harry saboreando la cercanía, disfrutando del roce. Harry la abrazó, rodeó la cintura con un brazo y depositó su mano abierta sobre el vientre plano de Ginny y ella con su mano libre buscó la de Harry y como un acuerdo tácito las entrelazaron.

El perfume de Ginny era tóxico, aniquilaba sus sentidos, lo dejaba con las defensas bajas en medio de una guerra, suspiró. Miró la televisión y luego de unos minutos también rió al mismo tiempo que ella... ya comenzaba a entender un poco. Ese Flynn Rider era un payaso.

Quizás ya comenzaba a entender porque a Ginny le gustaban esas películas, eran graciosas y si a ella le gustaban ¿Cuál era el problema?

Cuando la película terminó ella tenía los ojos brillantes y Harry sonrió porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir ella se veía tremendamente adorable. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello y ella sonrió.

― Cuando veo esa película desaparezco del mundo ― Se sinceró ella y él intentó ocultar una carcajada en el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

― Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta, cariño ― Ella sonrió. Con lentitud se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos ― ¿La próxima cuál será... Frozen? ― Preguntó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Debe ser porque está junto a la película Enredados ― Sonrió él y ella enrojeció de la vergüenza.

― Soy una idiota ― Murmuró.

― Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera te fijaste cuando puse la pizza sobre la mesa y vi la película ― Ella sonrió abochornada.

― Es que... la película me encanta, si algún día tengo hijos será primordial que la vean y si no les gusta te juro que los desheredo ― Harry rió divertido.

― En serio, Flynn Rider en el camino y la victoria para mí es inalcanzable.

― No ― Negó ella rotundamente.

― ¿Ah, no? ― Inquirió él enarcando las cejas.

― Con Flynn me pierdo 70 minutos, con Harry Potter me puedo perder la vida entera ― El susurro tímido de Ginny fue directamente a la entrepierna de Harry y desesperado como estaba la besó.

― Me gustas ― Dejó escapar él entre beso y beso.

― ¿Cuánto?

― Más de lo que tenía planeado ― Confirmó Harry juntando su frente con la de ella. Ginny lo miraba entregada.

― ¿Planeaste todo esto?

― Cada segundo, preciosa ― Ella se separó unos centímetros de él ― Y no me arrepiento porque de no haber sido así jamás te hubiese tenido entre mis brazos, Ginny.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― Él la tomó del rostro y la miró a los ojos. Nunca había sido tan sincero con ella, pero mientras miraba esos ojos castaños consideraba que su careta debía caer, con Ginny se sentía bien, con ella estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo y no quería despertar.

― Tan en serio que me asusta, cariño ― Sonrió él.

― Yo dejé de sentirlo desde que estamos juntos ― Harry jamás había recibido un regalo tan espectacular, pero las palabras de Ginny podían considerarse uno, quizás hasta un milagro y su boca pecaminosa contaminó la bendita de Ginny y pudo sentir como la lengua de ella lo liberaba de cada culpa.

Las manos descaradas de Harry bajaron hasta apoderarse del trasero de la pelirroja, que por cierto era tal como él lo había imaginado. Ni exuberante ni pequeño, era redondo y sus manos lo abarcaban completamente.

Ginny era magia con él, sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, la manera en que movía su cuerpo en sincronía con el suyo lo estaba enloqueciendo. La firme erección hizo que Ginny tomara valor para abrir las piernas y deslizarse sobre ella, Harry sorprendido gimió liberando un suspiro de alivio ante el contacto. Ginny sonriendo volvió a deslizarse experimentando la euforia máxima, ella también ejercía poder sobre Harry Potter.

Harry depositó ambas manos sobre los firmes muslos de la mujer haciendo un recorrido sensual, su boca volvió unirse a la batalla y la víctima fue el cuello pecoso de Ginny y la consecuencia fue un ronroneo placentero.

― Ese ruidito me vuelve loco ― Jadeó él y Ginny volvió a ronronear cerca de su oído ― Cariño...

Estaba excitado como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca en su vida, esa maldita bruja ejercía un hechizo sobre él, es que Harry no podía explicar de otra manera el huracán de emociones que sentía. Necesitaba como un enfermo hacerle el amor y ya no era por una maldita apuesta, lo deseaba porque su mente no dejaba de pensar en como sería sentirla, su corazón le exigía con cada latido conectarse con el alma de Ginny... maldición, él estaba pensando en almas justo en ese momento... Buscó la boca de la pelirroja y la devoró de manera brusca. Se giró y antes de abalanzarse sobre ella se quitó la sudadera junto con la camisa. Ginny se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, el cabrón era perfecto, pensó mientras se lo comía con la mirada. Harry arqueó una ceja divertido, sus manos se aferraron a las delgadas piernas y jalaron con fuerza para unir su entrepierna a la de ella.

― ¿Quieres esto? ― Ronroneó Ginny.

― Contigo lo quiero todo ― Sonrió.

― Específicamente... ¿Qué?

― ¿Quieres que ruegue? ― Preguntó a la vez que su cintura comenzaba un ritual lento y tortuoso.

― Sí, convénceme... ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser Harry Potter? ― Lo desafió. Harry la tomó de la nuca y le engulló la boca, casi con desesperación buscó piel, piel suave, primero el vientre y poco a poco fue descendiendo. Su exploración se concentró hacia el sur y con maestría desabotonó el pantalón, deslizó su mano dentro y sus dedos se perdieron dentro de la cavidad húmeda. Ella abrió los ojos y jadeó. Harry le mordió el labio inferior mientras sus dedos se movían con destreza, Ginny arrastró sus manos por la ancha espalda masculina aferrándose a los hombros ― Sí...

― Vamos nena, déjame ver tu cara cuando te corres ― Susurró, mordió y lamió los labios de la pelirroja que estaba perdida en las caricias. Bastaron unos movimientos y algunas palabras de Harry para que Ginny se encontrara con el orgasmo.

― ¡Harry! ― Exclamó. Poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando mientras Harry disfrutaba saboreando el blanco cuello.

― Así de bueno soy, bonitas piernas ― Ella sonrió.

― Te quiero en mi cama ― Harry la besó y sin separarse de ella se levantó. El camino hasta la habitación de Ginny no fue fácil, muchos muebles se interpusieron en su camino, pero la risa que ella largaba valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

― La próxima vez no nos moveremos del jodido sillón ― Ella rió, pero el beso hambriento de Harry se interpuso y ella jamás podría rechazar un gesto como ese. Cruzaron el umbral de la habitación y Harry sentó a Ginny sobre el tocador, le quitó el pantalón y la blusa. Esa mujer era un bendito y jodido espectáculo para la vista

― Eres mía ― Mientras la contemplaba con hambre se quitó el pantalón y sacó el condón de la billetera. Destrozó la braga y con el preservativo puesto de un empujón fuerte y profundo la penetró. Ella gritó y Harry maldijo lo perfecto que se sentía, como ella lo rodeaba, como se sentía.

― Harry... ― Él la miró a los ojos y vio el gesto de dolor en su cara, inmediatamente se alarmó.

― ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

― Ha pasado un tiempo... ― Él la besó con dulzura.

― Seré cuidadoso, cariño. Lo prometo ― Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, de esa manera todo parecía intensificarse.

― Lo sé...

― Te sientes tan bien, bonita.

― Muévete ― Le pidió, que Harry al ver la expresión de dolor de ella se había detenido. Harry comenzó a moverse ― Sí...

― Estoy profundamente hundido en ti, nena ― Le susurró al oído ― Me quedaría toda la vida dentro de ti, Ginny ― Ella gimió necesitando más, quería que él se entregara sin reservas y ella recibir todo aquello que él quisiera brindar. Dejó las manos en el trasero de Harry marcando un ritmo más fuerte, más rápido ― Cariño, te puedo lastimar...

― No puedes ― La determinación en la frase terminó de volverlo loco, la besó. Las arremetidas frenéticas acabaron con todo lo que había sobre el tocador, Ginny apoyó una mano en la pared para no golpearse contra la misma.

Los gemidos que escapaban de la dulce y provocadora boca de la pelirroja resultaban tan tentadores, eran el mismo triunfo. Era el sello perfecto de su victoria con la apuesta. Esbozó una sonrisa que finalizó en una perfecta O cuando las paredes del sexo de Ginny lo apresaron con fuerza. Ella iba a alcanzar el orgasmo y él llegaría con ella.

― Te vas a correr conmigo ― Demandó ella.

― Justo ahora.

― Mírame...

― Sí, sí...

Harry se hundió profundamente en ella y Ginny lo acogió con fuerza.

― Que polvo más exquisito ― Dejó escapar ella y Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

― Que boca tan sucia, señorita Weasley ― Murmuró Harry contra el cuello de la muchacha.

― Te encanta.

― Me muero por esa boca sucia ― Ella arqueó una ceja y carraspeó nerviosa. Harry se incorporó y la miró a los ojos divertido.

― ¿Estás insinuando...? ― Ella hizo unos movimientos torpes con las manos y Harry amplió la sonrisa.

― ¿Qué estás pensando?

― Bueno... ¡Está claro!

― No para mí.

― Sabes que quiero decir ― Harry sonriendo comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con los pulgares.

― Hace poco estabas gritando como una loca porque tenía la polla...

― ¡Harry! ― Ella le golpeó el estómago escandalizada y eso no hizo más que divertir más a Harry.

― ¿Ahora te da vergüenza?

― Cuando practico sexo no suelo ser coherente...

― Y sin embargo dices cosas que me encantan ― Ella sonrió.

― Y tú disparas indirectas.

― El comentario sobre tu boca no tuvo algún doble sentido, cariño. Fuiste tú quien pensó en que yo me refería a una mama...

― Sexo oral ― Se apresuró en corregirlo Ginny. Harry volvió a reír. Era impresionante como ella durante el sexo se entregaba completamente convirtiéndose en una fiera capaz de todo por disfrutar del sexo, pero una vez terminaban el pudor se apoderaba de ella y la vergüenza la invadía. Esa mezcla de niña y mujer le encantaba.

― ¿Nunca has...?

― Nunca ― Se apresuró en decir. Harry sonriendo la besó con ternura.

― Nunca haremos nada que tú no quieras.

― Jamás lo he hecho, pero eso no significa que más adelante cambie de opinión ― Sonrió provocativa, él gruñó y Ginny jadeó al sentir como él se endurecía otra vez dentro de ella ― ¿Otra vez?

― Hasta que cambies de opinión ― Siseó anudando el condón usado, para luego usar uno nuevo.

― ¿Siempre listo? ― Ironizó Ginny.

― ¿Para follarte? siempre, cariño ― Recalcó las últimas dos palabras con profundas embestidas. Harry la tomó de la cintura y con rapidez la llevó a la cama. Ella sobre él ― Veamos que tan bien se te da estar arriba.

Ginny sonrió peligrosa, se quitó el olvidado sujetador y lo montó con lentitud.

― Que no se te olvide nunca, cariño. En todo lo que quiera soy buena ― _"Cierto"_ Pensó Harry. Definitivamente, esa mujer tenía la capacidad de descentrarlo y de convertirlo en alguien vulnerable y completamente desconocido para sí mismo.

**Sí, él está confundido... eso es bueno, sigue siendo un hijo de su... santa madre, pero ya hay cambios, ¿No les parece?**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! **

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! **


End file.
